


Day 7: Truculent

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mild Blood, Misunderstandings, Remus being Remus, Remus typical behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: “Remus, please. I did not intend to cause you distress. I- you said you love me.” This last part was an afterthought, but what an afterthought it was. More of a revelation, than anything else. “You said you love me.”“I do. What about it?”
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Day 7: Truculent

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for Remus, but only for like, one line.

If Logan were to try and describe his best friend, he would use the word ‘truculent’, or eager or quick to argue or fight; aggressively defiant.

That’s just who Remus was, and Logan wouldn’t change him for the world. 

Or maybe he would. He dabbed at yet another cut on Remus’ fist, chiding the other teen for getting into a fight.

“But they were teasing Virgil!”

“That is when you go and get a _teacher_ , Remus. Do not just ‘go in swinging’, as they say.”

“If they want to mess with Virge, they’re gonna catch some hands,” Remus groused. Then he flinched as Logan attacked (gently!) another cut. 

“Please do not cut off any hands to throw at people.”

Remus laughed, and Logan looked up at him. He was sitting above Logan on the counter, and the bright florescent lights of the ceiling were lighting his head from behind like a halo, and Logan-

Logan was so very gay for his best friend.

He couldn’t say anything, of course. Yes, Remus was gay, but there was no way in any universe in which Remus, beautiful Remus, would be interested in _Logan_. Logan with his too tall frame, his chunky glasses, and ever present tie. 

Remus liked beautiful boys. Boys like Virgil, who was small and took great pride in his makeup. Boys like Patton, who had curves and bright blue eyes.

Logan wasn’t a beautiful boy. He was barely acceptable. 

But Remus stayed, and was still his best friend, even though he could hang out with much more attractive people. So Logan would keep his mouth shut and not mention the fact that he was madly in love with the other boy. 

Even in times like this, where he was holding Remus’ hand and Remus was looking down at him like he was something special.

“Hey Logan.”

“Yes, Remus?”

“While you’re down there, wanna suck my dick?”

Logan laughed and stood up. Remus was always making jokes like that. It didn’t mean anything. He didn’t realize he was still holding Remus’ hand until Remus tugged at his. 

“Lo.”

“Yes?”

“Let’s go get ice cream after school.” 

Remus’ voice was uncharacteristically gentle, so Logan looked at him. Really, truly, looked at him. 

His best friend looked- heartbroken? Dismal? Just plain old sad?

“Of course, Remus. That sounds enjoyable.”

~~

He waited for Remus outside of the school gates. He could see the other coming, walking with his twin, Roman. His pace was so out of place that Logan wondered if he was ill. Or if something had gone wrong at home. 

When they spotted him, Roman gave Remus a conciliatory looking pat on the back, and then they split, Roman to get on the bus, and Remus to join Logan at the gate.

“Are you quite alright, Remus?”

“Let’s just get the ice cream first, and then we’ll talk, okay?”

Logan couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out what was ‘eating at’ Remus. He was unhappy, that was obvious, but why in the world was he?

He didn’t even put gummy worms on his ice cream like usual.

They sat down, and Remus stirred halfheartedly at his ice cream for a moment before sighing. 

“Logan, I- I think we should break up.”

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s not your fault, I mean, it kinda is, you don’t act like we’re dating at all and you’ve never kissed me but I figured that was just you not being ready or something. I didn’t want to push your boundaries or anything. But you just act like you always have? And I love you, of course I do, but the way you’re acting really stings. I know I’m not the best boyfriend, but I have been _trying_.”

Remus paused to take a breath and Logan held up a hand to stop him from continuing. 

“Let me get this straight. Please do not interrupt me. You want to break up with me. Because I haven’t been acting like we’re together.”

Remus nodded.

“Remus. I was not aware we were dating.”

“We’ve been dating for three months!” Remus shot up out of his seat as he spoke, anger leaking from him. “You said yes when I asked you out! And we’ve been going on dates on a regular basis since!”

Logan blinked up at Remus. 

“You- Three months ago you said ‘Lolo, let’s go on a picnic!’ I assumed it was another of our usual outings. Was it not?”

“No!” There were tears filling Remus’ eyes, and Logan stood up, reaching out for him.

“Remus, please. I did not intend to cause you distress. I- you said you love me.” This last part was an afterthought, but what an afterthought it was. More of a revelation, than anything else. “You said you love me.”

“I do. What about it?”

Tears began threatening to fill Logan’s eyes now. Remus _loved_ him Remus loved _him_! Remus, the love of Logan’s life, loved him!

“I- I love you too, Remus. God, I- I had no idea, I- I wish I could go back in time and treat you as a proper boyfriend ought to! Please, I beg of you, do not break up with me. I could not bear it, knowing that I had you and lost you through my own negligence.”

A gentle hand reached up and wiped away a tear running down Logan’s face. When had he started crying?

“Logan, it’s okay. Thank you.”

Logan looked up at Remus once again.

“Remus, can I kiss you?”

Remus nodded, and the two of them leaned forward until their lips touched. Just a graze of skin against skin, but it carried with it a promise of a brighter future together. 

The ice cream melted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
